


Fever

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is home sick and his parents are away. Kurt plays nurse for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Dave groaned, finally opening his eyes to the blinding sunlight coming in through the windows where the curtains had been pulled all the way open. "Mmmmmm…" he moaned again in agony and as he went to pull the covers over his head they were ripped off gently and pulled down to his chest.

"Alright, sit up," chirped Kurt, unnecessarily high pitched, and Dave glared at him, although he suspected there wasn't much heat to it; he was way too sick to actually put a whole lot of effort into it. Dave groaned again as he tried to sit up. Kurt hauled him up by the shoulders slightly, putting a pillow behind his back so Dave could lean against it. Placing a tray on Dave's lap, Kurt placed the soup on top along with a box of tissues, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kurt whipped out a thermometer, urging Dave to open his mouth so he could place it in his mouth. Kurt timed it and kept it in for a few seconds before removing it, frowning when he saw the number. "Still a hundred and one degrees." Kurt kissed his forehead, moaning in despair. "Ohh, my poor baby." Dave sniffled in misery, groaning, and Kurt looked at him in sadness, grabbing a tissue from the box. "Here, blow." Dave did, to the point where he was nearing exhaustion by the end of it, letting his head fall back onto the headboard.

Kurt took the TheraFlu in his hand, pulling off the cap and measuring it out in the cap. "Alright, honey, open up," he coaxed, pushing it toward the other boy, who tipped his head back and swallowed with a grimace.

"That's disgusting," Dave croaked, and began coughing up a storm. Kurt snatched the water bottle off of the bedside table, urging him to drink it down. When he'd finally calmed down enough, Kurt fed him the soup – a fantastic homemade chicken noodle with a mix of vegetables and herbs in it – taking care not to go too fast and actually give him time to digest it properly. Kurt smiled down at Dave – sleepy, sniffly, scruffy, and hair resembling a bird's nest, yet still gorgeous as ever.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Dave only blinked heavily at him and yawned, sniffling again. Kurt removed the tray from his lap before helping him to lay back down in the bed and placing the pillow under Dave's head. "Alright, get some more sleep and I'll be back to check on you around dinner time." Dave nodded, already falling back asleep, and Kurt kissed his cheek before removing himself from his spot on the bed and walking out of the room, already thinking of all the things he was going to do with Dave once he was fully recovered. One thing was for sure: there was absolutely _no way_ he was going to do anything with him in his current condition. There was only so much strain he could put on his voice from his screaming during sex without damaging his vocal cords too much; he wasn't about to add to it by bringing the flu into it.

_fin._


End file.
